The Ice Queen
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: Kagome is the demoness and Sesshomaru is the human. what kind of craziness shall these two highly unlikely lovebirds get themselves into? read and find out. note: its better than it sounds i hope.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kagome gazed at her father with eyes full of hatred as she watched him marry another woman. She never understood why her father never decided to wait the time that people say they should wait. Instead her father went out immediately and found another woman and decided to marry her, even though Kagome herself knew that this was a big mistake. She had loved her mother very much and didn't really like the idea of a new woman taking her own mothers place. Her father never asked her and so on this supposedly happy day her heart turned to ice, no one ever really understood the reasoning for this only she herself knew and she decided to never love so that she would never have to deal with pain such as this ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Inuyasha, no matter how much I wish I did.

**A/N thanks so much for the reviews that I've gotten and I have a very strong feeling that this is going to be very OOC so please bear with me**. **Also this is during the feudal era so also bear with me with names of things and people**

_10 years later_

Kagome looked around her and only saw cold marble and the iciness that comes with no guests and very few servants. Kagome is now 21 and she scared away every servant and guest. Everyone called her cold hearted and cruel but they never said this to her face since she could very easily kill them with one swipe of her claws. That's right this Kagome has claws because she is an Inuyoukai (sp?). She has a blue crescent moon on her forehead and two red stripes on each cheek. Her hair goes all the way down to her waist and is black with light blue and silver highlights in it (its not from old age its just how she was born, I know that's not entirely how Sesshomaru looks but that's what imagination is for).

One day as she was patrolling her territory (she is the lady of the western lands with no mate) she came across some really nasty demons who tried to kill her, they didn't but they seriously wounded her before she managed to kill them. She gritted her teeth in pain from the wound before she managed to get that cool couth look on her face that she most always wears. After sometime walking with her hand over the wound she finally found a stream and as she began to wash a small kitsune found her and asked if he could help in any way. Kagome glared and said no as she began to undress and get into the stream to clean off the blood and to begin to heal it. The kitsune stayed by her side anyway and he ended up getting her bandages and various other objects even though she kept on telling him to leave. The girl finally sighed and asked what the kitsune's name is and he said Shippou (a/n surprise there, I'm sure you all knew that was coming).

Several weeks passed by and gradually Kagome became warmer and caring but only to Shippou to everyone else she still was cold-hearted and mean. The little kitsune practically worshipped the ground she walked on and always followed her. One day as they were having a little mid day demon rabbit Kagome decided to ask Shippou about his parents, "Shippou why haven't your parents come looking for you? Why were you out wandering by yourself especially in these dangerous times?" "Well lady Kagome my p-p-parents w-were murdered by the Thunder Brothers a couple of weeks before I found you and they tried to kill me but I escaped" as Shippou told his tale of woe he began to cry and he hugged Kagome tightly as he continued to cry she started to rub his back in a soothing manner. "I will revenge your family Shippou do you know where the Thunder Brothers are located at?" Kagome told him gently but Shippou could tell she was itching to use her katana as well as her poison filled claws. Shippou smiled up at her and said " They are up north, I'm not sure where but I believe its somewhere in the mountains. But mommy they are very dangerous I don't want you to get hurt" (a/n I just had to add a bit of utter child sweetness but I guess it could be a slip of the tongue or something). Kagome smiled down at the boy that she is beginning to see as her son and she said " I will be fine Shippou those big bad demons could never stand a chance against a powerful demoness such as me". Kagome smiled down at the boy and she whistled for thu two headed dragon AhUn whom she had obtained to protect and carry Shippou. When he was safely on the Dragon she allowed her demon side to take over and she transformed into a beautiful humongous white fluffy dog with the crescent moon and stripes still on her. When she was fully transformed she began to gallop to the north in hopes of finding the Thunder Brothers and killing them.

A/N: oh the fun of the cliffie. I am not sure what should happen when Kagome gets there or if they should meet Sesshomaru on the way or what. If you have any ideas please let me know. And of course Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: thank you everyone who has reviewed so far.

In only a matter of days Kagome and Shippou made it to the northern mountains. It also took only a matter of minutes for the demoness to sniff out the Thunder Brothers, before she left though she told Shippou and AhUn to go hide while she dealt with this enemy. After they had hidden she transformed into her human form and she wrinkled her nose in disdain for even in human demon form she could still smell the reek of death and fear everywhere. As she got closer and the smell got stronger she nearly got sick but she ignored the feeling for there stood the leader of the duo himself, Hiten with his brother Manten not standing to far behind.

Hiten had dark red eyes and a dark tanned body with long hair that was in a strange braid as well as a jewel of sorts on his forehead (a/n sorry can't fully remember how he looked). He laughed at Kagome and says "what is a bitch like you doing so far away from home" (I was thinking maybe it could be that dog demons mainly live in the west, elementals and kitsune's live in the north or something idk it probably sounds stupid and a bitch is a female dog I don't mean the insulting word). Kagome glared at Hiten and said "well I am just here to enact some revenge for a ward of mine since apparently you don't the rules of fair play."

Right before she could attack though a strange red something flew right past her and attempted to hit Hiten but he jumped out of the way before the figure could attack him and he attacked it. The minute the figure stopped Kagome's eyes started to bleed red and she growled at the figure saying "Inuyasha this isn't your fight now be a good little mutt and leave before I decide to kill you along with this worthless wretch over there". The figure named Inuyasha turned to glare at his older half sister and said "stay out of this yourself he has jewel shards that I need to get now you leave before I decide to kill you myself". He jumped down and started to run to Kagome but she got out her sword (if anyone has ideas for a sword name that weren't used before and its definition then let me know). She waited for the hanyou to begin to attack and she gracefully jumped to the side and cuffed him hard causing him to wheel around and go unconscious. She laughed softly to herself and again before she could attack the stupid demon leering down at her a voice called out to Inuyasha.

She turned and she glared down at a young man who had long silvery hair but was obviously human who had run up to the unconscious hanyou and he tried to wake him up. He looked up at Kagome and asked her why she did that and she turned not bothering to even try to answer that as she began to attack Hiten Inuyasha woke up and said what happened.

The young man explained and he asked Inuyasha who she was. He shook his head and said "Sesshomaru I wouldn't bother with that if I were you. She is my half sister and she could very well care less for anything on this earth. She is heartless and the current lady of the western lands". Sesshomaru looked up at her with awe and whispered that she was a very beautiful lady but luckily for him Inuyasha wasn't paying attention since he was to busy trying to get up to destroy Hiten. Before he could do this though Kagome had disarmed Hiten and had her sword at his throat. She smirked and she called for a little Kitsune to come who neither Sessh or Inu noticed till that moment. The young boy walked over to his mother figure and she asked him if he wanted to say anything to Hiten before she killed him. Shippou said no and Kagome told him to look away which Shippou did gladly. Suddenly there was a sound of something sharp slicing something and everyone noticed that Hiten was decapitated. Almost right after Kagome began to sway and she would have fallen to the ground if Sessh hadn't come when he did and caught her. As he did so he noticed that she was covered in blood stains and cuts from the fight and he knew those would have to be treated. Luckily he paid attention to those classes on how to take care of wounds or else she would be in trouble. He then picked her up and begin to carry her bridal style when he asked Shippou which way it was to the western palace. So of course now they are on their way.

A/N I am so sorry that the chapters aren't very long. I guess I just don't wait to bore anyone. Anyway if you have idea's on how this trip should go then let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

Ch. 3

A/N I am so happy that people like my work so far but I wish that more people would comment but oh well I guess.

A couple of hours after they set off for the western palace Kagome began to stir in Sesshomaru arms. When he noticed this he kept a firmer grip and she snuggled in. But when she noticed whose arms she was in she shrieked and began to struggle and saying "Put me down you filthy human, how dare you touch this Kagome's person". Sesshomaru snorted and he just dropped her to the ground which caused Kagome to growl at him. He just laughed and said "you did say and I quote 'put me down you filthy human'. Now who am I to not turn down a request by a beauty such as you?" Kagome just snorted and she got up to dust her bottom off and she turned to smack Inuyasha who was laughing and rolling around next to a female tajiya (I'm not sure if that's how you spell it), a monk, a little girl, and a fire cat. Inuyasha saw her looking and he said " these are the other the members of our group. The tajiya is Sango, the Monk is Miroku, the little girl is Rin and this is Sango's demon cat Kirara". They all nodded to her and Miroku walked up to her and he kissed her hand and said "it is an honor to meet a beautiful demoness such as yourself. Would you due me the highest of honors to bear my children?" and without further ado his hand went to her butt and she smacked him across the cheek crying out "you hentai and no I will not honor you by bearing your children and if you know what's good for you, you will keep your hands to yourself". Sango tried to stifle her laughter and Rin and Kirara shook their heads. The little girl said " that monk will never learn will he Kirara?" and to that the cat shook her head. Kagome smiled just barely and said " well I am Lady Kagome of the Western lands and this is my ward Shippou and the two headed dragon AhUn". Shippou smiled and walked over to Rin and they began to talk about things that only children can seem to understand about. Kirara and AhUn sniffed each other warily before the nodded to each other. Kagome stood up and stretched before turning to Sesshomaru and saying " Human why is it that you wear such strange clothing. Where are you from anyway". He looked down at his clothing which consisted of jeans and a white and blue polo shirt and sneakers. He shrugged and said " I'm not sure if I should tell you yet lady Kagome but if you would indulge in the presence of a hanyou, human, tajiya, and monk then maybe you would find out. And im sure that your charges wouldn't be to pleased with leaving yet either". She glared at him but said fine we are staying but only until I find out where you are from.

TBC

A/N: so how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. Even if its flamers I don't care as long as its not nasty flamers then I will be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I am so happy that more people actually likes this story. I hope I continue to make good chapters.

_2 weeks later_

Sesshomaru sighed with relief, 'finally after weeks of travelling I will be able to get home again to see my family'. Before he could walk to the well though he felt a clawed hand on his arm. He looked and saw that it was Kagome glaring at him. She growled and said "Human is this your way of a joke? If so then this Kagome is not amused. I have been here before and I know perfectly well that no one here dresses like you do. So spill where are you from and do not lie."

Sesshomaru only smirked and he took her arm and began to lead her to an old well that looked like it was decaying. Before he could jump though Kagome snarled at the well. When he turned to ask her what was wrong she said "This well has immense spiritual powers. I will not go near it any further. Is that how you get home? Tell me your story now." Kagome suddenly sat down on the grass and pulled Sesshomaru down beside her.

He looked at her and he began his story "Well lady Kagome I am from 500 years into the future. My family owns a shrine that will be built sometime later on and so we know a lot about this area.

"One day when I was busy cleaning the well house of debris a blue light suddenly glowed and a gigantic female centipede came rushing out of the well and she cried 'give me the jewel mortal man, I must have the jewel to become all powerful' I of course had no idea what it was that she was talking to so when she tried to attack me I did the first thing that came to me and that was to put my hands on her arms. And believe me I was astonished at this. But I was even more astonished when I saw that a dark purple color was coming from my hands and she began to scream and her arms were purified and she died. When the blue light disappeared I was a little freaked out because I saw that there was light. Which isn't suppose to be there.

"When I got out of the well I saw a sea of forest so I tired to figure out wher I was and I saw Inuyasha over there pinned to a tree, which is the same tree that's in my own time. After I 'saved' Inuyasha I kindof sortof broke the jewel because it came out of my body when I landed here and so many demons have tried to take it away.

"Ever since that fateful day Inuyasha and I have been traveling together and we came across Shippou and then Miroku and after that Sango. We all have two goals together. One is to complete the Shikon Jewel again and the other is to defeat Naraku once and for all. So Lady Kagome what do you think of that story?"

She stared at him in surprise and said "that is one amazong story. I have also come across Naraku but he tried to make me his mate which of course I said no to because um hello he is both a hanyou and a disgusting one at that. But I know this may come as a shock but thank you for sharing your story with me (A/N I thought I would make a bit more interesting instead of the usual story where Sesshy meets Naraku because he lost his arm but anyway on with the story)" Sesshomaru nodded and said "now please tell me your story. Like why you hate humans and hanyou's. That is if you don't mind".

Kagome snorted and said "you stupid mortal why should I tell you my story? I am not obligated to say anything and if you know whats good for you then you will leave now" She pushes him and then…..

TBC

A/N I know its like really shortened but I know that in my original that's not how Sesshomaru would have acted. Im trying to make it more but I probably goofed up in some of the later chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N I am so sorry that the story has been a little out of whack with the whole Kagome being actually somewhat nice and the whole OOCness of what I was trying to portray. But I am working on making it better. Also if anyone is interested in betaing (if that's a word) for this story then please let me know. I could really use the feedback and help. 

Before Sesshomaru could leap into the well he heard a burst of growls. He turned around to see Kagome and Inuyasha leaping at each other to kill.

What had happened was as soon as Sesshomarus back was turned Kagome drew her sword and began to run towards Inuyasha and before he had a chance to so much as blink she had cut him. Inuyasha leaped back before she could do more damage and he pulled out Tetsaiga. She looked at it hungrily and said "little half brother give me the sword tetsaiga and I might spare your life. If you don't it will be the last thing you will ever do. I deserve the sword way more than you ever will". Inuyasha snarled and said "I would rather die than hand my father's sword over to you Kagome". She laughed and began to attack him mercilessly. As they continued to fight she decided to tease the hanyou and make him even madder so she said "look you worthless hanyou why not give me the sword and save your strength? Your nothing but a worthless pup and im not even using my full powers on you. So just give up before you really vex me. After all we have been fighting for who knows how long? A lot of people should say that I should blame you for what happened that fateful night all those years ago when my stupid father decided to have an affair with a stupid bitch of a princess mortal. He should have known that because of this he broke my poor mothers heart. It was your fault that my mother committed suicide all those years ago. And now you stupid half breed die." (I hope that that's an ok explanation for why I killed her mother). But before Kagome could do anything Inuyasha suddenly stiffened and his eyes started to bleed red and he began to snarl and snap suddenly becoming a full demon. Her eyes went wide in shock and then narrowed and said "so Inuyasha do you honestly think you can beat me in your demon form as well?" and with that said she waited for him to charge. He wasn't easy to beat because of his shear strength and anger but his moves were predictable and because of that she quickly had him on the ground and her sword at his throat threatening to kill him if he so much as moves. Before she could administer the killing blow though a little figure rushed forward to crouch in front of the boys' heart. Kagome saw that it was the little human girl Rin. She looked up at Kagome with sad eyes and said "please pretty lady, please don't kill Inuyasha. He had protected Rin and he has made her feel happy. Please don't kill him. Rin doesn't know what she will do without Inuyasha. Please pretty lady kill Rin instead". Kagome sighed and lowered her sword saying "no Rin I unlike other demons will not kill a child. I can see that you will be in need of a guardian Rin and a playmate. This Kagome is sure that her Shippou would like to play with Rin. Another thing if this group is to join my pack then there will be some changes made. AhUn you will carry the children and you will also drag along the half demon because I am not going to be nice to him" AhUn nodded and bowed lowly to Kagome with both its heads. Kagome then walked over to the hanyou and procured some chains and attached them to him saying "this how Inuyasha shall travel until we reach the palace now any questions?" Sango shook her head wanting to keep on Kagome's good side for as long as possible. Miroku was just looking at the chains having some very hentai thoughts which got him a whack on the head from the tajiya. Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru walked forward and bowed to her saying "my lady Kagome shall I be allowed to join your pack and travel with you?" Kagome just nodded and then she walked over to Inuyasha to finally get Tetsaiga. Unfortunately for her she couldn't come near it because the minute she came even a bit close it zapped her with its power. She growled at it and she tried again. Each time though getting repelled. She spat at it and walked over to AhUn and Shippou. The kitsune was sound asleep in between the two headed dragons front paws to protect the boy from anyone that wanted to attack. The girl smiled and sat down beside AhUn and she kept a vigil on everyone wondering what on earth has possessed her to invite these people to join her pack. Then she grinned scarily as she remembered exactly why she needed these people and it wasn't a pleasant reason either.

TBC

A/N I apologize for not updating sooner I've just had a lot going on. But I hope you like this story so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I would just like to thank my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter.

As the days past and they got closer and closer to the western palace Sesshomaru and the gang gradually got to know AhUn and Shippou while Kagome remained stoically alert and silent. One evening she said "in a few days we will be reaching the western palace. I didn't tell you this before because I didn't feel the need to until now, I believe you should know. First off there will probably be a hanyou there who stubbornly wants to mate with me even though I have told him time and again no (five guesses as to who this is.).

Secondly my grandfather wants to take away the role of being the ruler of the western lands from me. He doesn't believe that females should be allowed to rule and some people still agree with him but most don't. anyway I would have taken them both out but I have to have help. I am not begging but I am marginally willing to look over my hanyou of a brother's birth error. But after that I will not hesitate to kill him. So are we agreed?"

Miroku and Sango nodded saying "Kagome you have helped us on the way and you have been somewhat nice to us so we should be the same. We have your back. Especially since this is a fight for not having a bad marriage".

Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and said "what about you half demon and future monk?" Inuyasha shrugged and said "Kagome I don't want you to marry a hanyou and I will succeed in killing you." Sesshomaru nodded as well and they began the trek up to the palace. When they arrived they saw a huge beautiful white palace. once the guards recognized their lady they lowered the bride to allow them to pass through.

A tall wolf demon in armor ran up to her and bowed repeatedly saying "my lady the lord of the south is here and you grandfather is trying to run the castle again. He has succeeded in many things, b-b-but of course he will never be as good a ruler as you my lady" he said the last part hurriedly as Kagome's eyes began to bleed red when the male mentioned what her grandfather was doing.

She thanked the man who was later introduced as her general and she stormed past the courtyard and into the palace itself. Humans and demons alike fled from their lady's rampage knowing full well why she was so mad and not wanting to be caught in the crossfire between her and her grandfather.

_Meanwhile_

The wolf that was talking to Kagome turned to the rest of the group and said "please excuse my lady for her sudden flight. She and her grandfather have been fighting a lot, arguing over who has the right to rule and lately he has been trying to do her job for her. She always gets really angry when this happens.

Oh and by the way my name is Kouga and I am the General of my lady's army. I help her handle affairs of state and I am her adviser. But she is the official runner of this land and I feel sorry for the male that tries to take it away from her." With that said he called for a young female kitsune to show them to their rooms and to give them a brief tour.

While this was going on Kagome found her grandfather lounging in her favorite chair in the study. He was asleep but he jumped with a start when the female Inuyoukai slammed open the door and ran over to him and held him by his throat and she shaked him. He looked at Kagome and he saw her red eyes and realized that he need to calm her down before she killed him.

He said "my dearest granddaughter I am so pleased that you are home. I have just been taking care of things in your absence. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to kill me since we have a guest". Kagome dropped him and said "yes I was told of this guest. I am going to assume that its HIM again isn't it? Well I want him kicked out of here, no matter what he tries to say or do I will not have him and you will not try to handle my affairs for me. That's what I have Kouga for incase you have forgotten you old fool. Now leave before I get really angry and do something I might later regret" And without further ado she stormed out of the room leaving the old man to growl at her for her impudence and to plot against her. She went to her rooms and she called one of her female servants to her and she told the girl whose name is Naomi.

The gang looked around in awe at the sight of the beautiful castle and its interior. Sesshomaru even more so because he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The walls were covered in tapestries depicting various battles and scenes of Kagome's ancestors and there were various dog statues in the courtyard as though they were guarding. Once they were all shown inside a neko servant came in and told them that dinner would be served in a hour and that they should all dress their best before lady Kagome and her guests. Sango and Miroku looked at each other wondering what kind of guests she has and Miroku was naturally thinking hentai thoughts and naturally Sango slapped him and stormed into her room, locking it behind her and getting ready for the evening. Sesshomaru and Rin were sharing a room and they discovered that there was a hot spring in their bathroom in which they separately bathed.

When everyone arrived in the dining area via a servant who escorted them, a dog servant suddenly announced that Kagome has come in and as she walked down everyone's jaws dropped. She was wearing a beautiful silver kimono with white embroidery on it depicting a dog howling at the moon. It accented her beautiful white hair perfectly. Her hair was perfectly coifed and there were some silver combs in it to keep it in place. A man walked in beside her and he was announced as her fiancé to be. He smirked at the humans in the room while Kagome had to grit her teeth to keep from trying to kill the male standing beside her. He looked around the room and he said "my name is…."

A/N I know, I know the evil Cliffy. But Im sure that everyone knows who it is but I still want it to be a surprise. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I would appreciate it greatly if more people commented. Have a terrific day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N I know evil me for the mean cliffy but im going to work on that. I would like to thank my reviewers for their support. You all make my day.  And I promise to try not to make to many more evil cliffies. LOL

The male half demon that stood next to Kagome said "My name is Naraku" and with that said Inuyasha growled and Sango and Miroku both gasped. The male by Kagome smiled at the reaction and he led her to the head table beside her grandfather and several visiting lords and their lady's. One of them whose name is Kimi looked at Inuyasha and said  
"Kagome why is THAT THING doing here? I though you had renounced all ties to it eons ago". Kagome frowned at Kimi before she said "My dearest friend this is my half brother and his friends. They are here to take care of a little problem and I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't be talking bad about him since he is standing right here in front of us. Now my lady if you have anything bad to say then either say it in private or leave". She said it sweetly but everyone could since the underlying threat as she turned to Naraku and said "Now Naraku do you have a death sentence that you wish fulfilled or something because believe it or not I do not wish to be married to you and if you do not stop this claiming crap then you will wish you have never met me". She said this with a smile and she stormed out to the gardens.

Naraku glared at her and he started to mutter some things that the rest of them couldn't here. He then stormed out of the eating area and he began to smash some things which made Inuyasha mad because this was his home at one point in time so he ran after Naraku and everyone heard him challenge the other half demon to a duel. Sesshomaru decided that he better check on Kagome and against what everyone else was saying he walked out to the garden he saw her taking out her frustration on some guards. Giving them the worst tongue lashing they have ever had (and not in the way some of you are thinking) as he walked forward he heard what she was yelling at them about and he winced feeling sorry for the poor youkai whose ears are probably partially deaf now.

Kagome sensed him coming near and she lashed out at him with her poison whip. Luckily for him he dodged and she hit one of her guards. She glared at him, her eyes blood red and before she could attack him a large wolf demon held onto her tightly and he tried to calm her down without hurting her. Sesshomaru watched in amazement as the demon began to stroke the stripes on her arms gently and he also started to scratch her ear. At this Kagome began to purr and her eyes gradually turned golden again and she sagged back into his arms. When he let her go she turned to slash at him he dodged her knowing that she would be mad. Eventually she ran out of steam and she went to find Shippou which wasn't very hard considering the fact that the little kitsune left a disaster area in his wake. When she did find him she saw that he and Rin were torturing the green toad Jaken who was always at Shippous side here at the palace and when she required him to come with them on an adventure. She tried not to laugh as she saw that they had him tied up and they were putting various cosmetics on him as he shrieked through the gag that they put in his mouth for help. When she walked in Jaken stilled and spat out the gag saying in his loud obnoxious voice "My lady please rescue me from these heathens and devils spawn who are known as children" Kagome hit him on the head when he insulted the children and they laughed and clapped their hands with delight at what happened to 'master Jaken' . Shippou and Rin both ran up to Kagome and hugged her legs saying everything they did to Jaken and making Kagome laugh very slightly. She ordered a female servant to take the children into the garden until Jaken came to so that he could look over them again. After the children left she called in the captain of her guard to let him know that Naraku needs to be kicked out. He nodded and she left to go 'formally' tell him to leave.

Naraku was busy hatching some sort of scandalous plan to make Kagome his when he heard a knock. He answered and saw the lady in question standing there and having a smirk on her face. He bowed to her and said "to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting lady Kagome?" She smirked and said "Naraku I am asking no telling you to get your lazy perverted behind out of my castle. I am sick of your company and you always come at the wrong time. You are given an hour to pack you things and leave. If you are not out of this room by the time the hour is up one of my guards will throw you out. And It will not be pretty" with that said she turned away and she smirked when she heard a yell of anger and she ordered a guard to be in front of Narakus door so that he couldn't leave.

TBC

A/N I know it is not long. If anyone has any ideas for the story then let me know. I could use as much help as possible. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I am so happy that people are liking this story so far and I hope I continue to do well. As usual of course I don't own Inuyasha I just own my plot. Also I would still like to have people send ideas.

After Kagome left the room Naraku began to storm around his room as servants packed his bags. None of them wanted to face their lords wrath and he continuously paced the room till a evil idea came to his about his revenge. He didn't say anything about it because he knows servants and servants like to gossip which could reach his fair lady's ears which would be a very bad thing (I was thinking of making Naraku a bit of an obsessive jerk kind of like The Phantom of the Opera but idk).

Meanwhile as Kagome was playing with Rin and Shippou trying to ignore that idiot who just wont leave her alone. While this was happening Sesshomaru was looking at her wondering how such a girl like her could become so cold hearted and mean. He smiled when he saw Kagome laughing. Her usual cold face lighting up and he could see that she truly was beautiful and he realized that he loved her.

Unfortunately for him or so he thought she would never ever love him. While he was thinking these sad thoughts Kagome looked up to see him looking at her and she gave one of her rare smiles and she stood up to walk up to him. Sesshomaru thought she was going to yell at him but she just brushed past him and called for Rin and Shippou to come with her to get ready for supper. He smiled and watched her thinking about her beauty and her vivaciousness.

Meanwhile as loverboys head is in the clouds a certain bastard half demon is busy taunting a certain demoness. Now this is Inuyasha we are talking about and while Kagome was walking passed him he began to train with his sword with a guard and talking in a loud voice about how 'grand' Tetsaiga is and how much more powerful it is than Tensaiga and all sorts of fun stuff like that. Kagome being the smart demoness that she is just flicked her poisonous whip at him and said "be careful Inuyasha I do not want to have to deal the same fate to you as I dealt with Naraku. Plus it would severely the pups which is something that I much rather do not condone." With that said she marched passed him with the smirks that only a child can pull off.

That evening Sesshomaru found Kagome in the garden sitting and just staring off at some sort of object that he couldn't quite see. He walked over to her and saw that she was looking at two statues. One was of a very tall very handsome Inuyoukai and the other who was standing right next to him was a beautiful female Inuyoukai. Sesshomaru sits down beside Kagome and says "who are those two over there my lady". Kagome jumped and said "Sesshomaru you startled me. Those are my parents. My father had this created several centuries ago. I am going to assume that you want to know my story? Don't be so surprised I can smell the curiosity on you" Sesshomaru nodded and he sat down beside her waiting for her to begin.

A/N: I hope I didn't make Kagome to nice at the end? I just thought she needed to chill a bit since after all I gave her free reign for several chapters. I just figured this needs to speed up a bit. But well as usual review and send ideas if you have any. Especially about her childhood. Enjoy 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch

Ch. 9

A/N: I am glad to see people enjoying this story still. But is it bad to have 8 chapters and 24 reviews? I'm just curious. Anyway enjoy this new chapter.

Kagome looked down at her lap and said "I can't believe im about ready to do this but its going to take awhile to tell this tale so sit" Sesshomaru nodded and sat down beside her. She sighed and said "A long time ago my parents were very happy and loving. It was good times but one day my father came home from patrolling with a strange female scent on him. My mother being an excellent Inuyoukai smelled it on him and asked him what a female's scent was doing on his form. He never answered her. As weeks passed and my father continuously came home with this females scent my mother finally came to the conclusion that he was cheating.

She sent one of the servants to follow my father to see if he really was. Two hours later the servant came back and my mother could tell that it was true. I was only 5 in demon years. I guess in human years I would be about 50 years old. Demons age much more slowly and I believe that oldest demon is millennia maybe even older than that. Anyway my mother confronted him and he denied it.

She gave up on him several months later because she just couldn't take it anymore. One night she awakened me and told me to be good and to never give up. I have always followed her advice even to this day. Like a month or so later father decided to bring that girl home. I never liked her, she seemed to have a penchant for attracting disaster.

She just visited every once in awhile and I still remember that fateful when the bastard child Inuyasha was born. The ningen male Takemaru was in love with that woman. He had killed her because of all the trouble that she caused by being with a demon. Even though he was a lord he was still considered bad for a human princess. What those humans didn't realize was that we have more of a right to think that way about humans. That's why I don't like them you know.

They believe that we don't deserve to live that we should be killed for the fact that we have killed humans. Well since humans have such short life spans, barely even a blink of an eye to a demon we don't really see the point. Now Sesshomaru don't look at me like that (for he was looking at her like she had gone nuts) I can tell and I can smell the questions the confusion from your aura. It was a mixed blessing to be an Inuyoukai. But humans don't realize just how fragile and just how short their life spans are compared to us demons.

Anyway after father was killed by Takemaru that girl Izayoi who was the girl who took my father from my mother came to the palace saying a bunch of crap about how she should be able to live here with my new little brother even though I yelled at her saying that child was no brother of mine. Only a half brother who could never become the lord of the west. She never believed me always trying to get us to play together and things like that. When I turned 16 in human years the other lords started bringing their sons to try to get me to mate with one of them because obviously women aren't allowed to be rulers. But I fought for my title. Even though there are still people who see fit to challenge me but I always win. Well I hope that answered your questions Sesshomaru now if you will excuse me I have a half demon idiot that has to leave now." And with that said she stood up walked past Sesshomaru into the palace where he could see her yelling Naraku and kicking his behind out the door (not literally).

A/N I hope that I made the background story a little realistic. Anyway comment and if anyone has ideas then please let me know


	11. Chapter 11

Ch

Ch. 10

A/N I am really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile it's just that finals are coming up so I need to study a lot. But I decided I would update now. Enjoy. Also I would like to thank Cindygirl for allowing me to borrow one of her ideas that she used in one of her stories. I hope I do her idea justice

Before Kagome had Naraku kicked out he decided to be very sneaky and talk to her grandfather about the supposed engagement that he seemed to be desperate to have her so her grandfather decided that she would be mated whether she liked it or not. He did however decide to give her some control of the situation by having every male that wanted to be her mate come and fight. If she could beat the male that's strongest then she could pick who she wanted to mate since obviously the male that's supposedly the strongest wouldn't be strong enough for his granddaughter. After Naraku had left he called Kagome in before him.

When she came into the room he told her that she should sit down before she heard the news. Kagome looked at him with a strange expression losing her stoic for about a nanosecond before regaining her calm demeanor. "Grandfather why did you wish to speak to me today. It better be pretty important now spill" her grandfather just gave her a look and said "you are a young demoness but I believe that its time that you got married and started a pack of your own. I am going to hold a tournament for all the young male demons that think that they can win and dominate you. But if none of them win since I know that you're a pretty strong demoness then I will allow you to chose your own mate. It doesn't matter what you say Kagome because its going to happen no matter what you say or do."

She stared at him and she flexed her claws her famous pink poison starting to drip from them. He began to back up knowing that she is about to go into a rage and knowing that he didn't want to be caught in her wrath. Her eyes began to change red and she screamed and lashed out at him. Only with the skills of long years of practice was he able to dodge this attack. One of the guards came up behind her and pressed a pressure point so that she would calm down. Only after this did her grandfather come forward and he nodded to the guard who picked her up and carried her to her room.

Her grandfather came in and put a special collar around her neck to prevent her from transforming or being able to use any of her special powers, as well as leaving the castle without permission and then he quickly left not wanting to be there when she woke up. When she did her scream of rage could be heard throughout the entire western lands and some of the other lands as well.

_Meanwhile _

After Kagome when inside Sesshomaru went to see Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the gang. As he approached he heard a slap and someone calling someone else a hentai. He laughed and said "I thought you would learn by now to not rub a female's backside without permission Miroku." The monk in question just blushed and said "in my defense lady Sango's backside looked to irresistible to resist. I had to do so before I went mad with just staring at her". Sango blushed hard and had to stop herself from slapping him just because of that comment; Rin just shook her head and leaned against Kirara who just let out a low growl at the lecherous monks comment. Miroku wanting to deter attention from him said "so Sesshomaru how is lady Kagome doing? You two were talking for a really long time a little while ago. Is there anything we can help with to help her? Especially if it is Naraku we are talking about. She might need all the help she can get to deal with him."

Right as he was saying this he saw Kagome kicking Naraku out and him landing on a very sensitive area (not that area). Sesshomaru and Sango tried to keep from laughing as Naraku stood up and dusted off his bottom and began to walk out of the grounds entirely. Unfortunately they didn't entirely succeed for Naraku just gave them a very dirty look and he nearly gave them a very mean gesture before he changed his mind and just ignored them.

Shippou started to walk out towards them when Rin suddenly plowed into him hugging him tightly and they began to talk to each other in the way that it seems that only children can before they raced to the gardens. The adults smiled at the antics before they went inside in search of Kagome. They ran when they heard her scream of anger. They found her in her room tugging at the collar and her eyes turning red and barking out curse words in dog language. Sesshomaru found her grandfather and asked him what was going on. He fidgeted before he began to explain what has happened and why his granddaughter is acting the way she is right now.

Sesshomaru jaw tightened before he nodded and went back into Kagome's room to explain it to everyone else who looked like they wanted to kill her grandfather for this. Which they nearly succeeded in doing before Sesshomaru stopped them. They all left the room to let Kagome continue her rant in peace and Sesshomaru left the group to think about what he was just told and if he had a chance in hell of Kagome picking him.

In the meantime the strongest males from the other three head families and other males as well who thought they could dominate her were assembling and getting ready for the big fight that was to come. Naraku on the other hand was plotting out a way to get the jewel shards and Kagome while killing her half brother and the rest of the group…….

TBC

A/N wow that was definitely longer than my previous chapters. I am so sorry for not having updated sooner so please review and again I would like to thank Cindygirl for allowing me to borrow her idea.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch

Ch. 11

A/N I would just like to thank my reviewers for their support and I would also like to say thanks to Cindygirl for letting me borrow her idea. Now on with the story.

Sesshomaru and co. had to help the servants prepare the palace for the arrival of the other 3 lords and their wives and sons. They had to help air out the rooms, putting in clean linens and just making sure that everything and everyone is perfect. Kagome oversaw it all and perfected the areas that were imperfect. At one time Sesshomaru asked her why she was making everything perfect and she said that it was to show the lords and more importantly their ladies that she can make a castle perfect while also being able to at least somewhat protect her home from danger.

After a month of cleaning and preparing the lords and ladies began to arrive. Kagome was waiting in the main hall wearing a beautiful blue and silver silk kimono that accented her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She had asked Sesshomaru to stand by her side while she greeted the guests and so he was beside her wearing traditional white hakamas (I believe that's what their called anyway). In that time period of preparing they have gotten to know each other a lot better and they began to really truly like each other.

_Flashback_

After a couple of days of being with Kagome Sesshomaru realized that he was starting to fall in love with Kagome even though he was trying to repress such feelings for her. Little did he know that Kagome was also falling in love with Sesshomaru. She worked even harder than he did to repress her emotions. She was the Great Demoness Kagome and she didn't want to be brought down by a mere mortal man who probably didn't even understand the politics of demon society much less how amazing it is that the demoness actually is as great and as powerful as she is. (In her mind this is how it's playing out anyway but we all know the truth right?).

Anyway Sesshomaru had an idea about how things went in the feudal era he did know about roles of men and women in this time period. He was in an awe of sorts at just how much the lady of the western lands had accomplished especially with all of the ideas about how women aren't meant to rule.

After a particularly exhausting day of cleaning and cooking Sesshomaru asked Kagome if he could talk to her in private. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippou all heard so they very sneakily followed them wanting to know what Sesshomaru would say to her. They had an idea about it because poor Sesshomaru talks in his sleep and they heard him talking about her.

Kagome led Sesshomaru to her private office and closed the door behind him so that no one would be able to hear what he had to say to her. She pointed to a very comfortable looking leather chair and she sat down behind her desk and folded her hands together "Ok Sesshomaru what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well Kagome I just thought I would let you know that I really like you." Kagome's jaw dropped at this sudden comment and then Sesshomaru did something that neither of them expected.

He jumped out of the chair and he pulled her into a very romantic, passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen they both looked away from each other blushing madly. Sesshomaru looked down at the floor kind of embarrassed and then he ran out of the room. Kagome just stood there in shock one hand on her lips and a slight smile her face that people wouldn't see unless they looked hard enough.

_End Flashback_

Fingers were snapping in front of her face and voices were calling her name. Kagome suddenly came out of her memories of past happenings. She blushed slightly and saw Sesshomaru standing in front her contemplating how to bring her back to earth. She just smiled at him and asked if the lords and ladies have arrived yet. He said that they have been sighted and should be coming in any time soon.

They saw the first lord and lady arriving as they spoke. Kagome walked up to them and they were introduced as lord Haru and Lady Kisa of the south. They were both tiger demons and then their son's were introduced as lords Yuki, Kyo, and Ryaku. The first two would be the ones fighting for her hand while Ryaku was to young to be participating in such events. All three of them were Tiger demons and were very good fighters supposedly. Yuki has a dark tan look with black hair and orange stripes, Kyo has orange hair and his black stripes were zigzagged all around his hair. They both have tawny eyes that seemed to watch everyone's every move. Lady Kisa and Kagome gave eachother hugs before she told a servant to lead them to their perspective rooms.

The next lord and lady to arrive is Lord Tykariu and Lady Tsui from the North. Both of them are puma's (not sure if they reside in Japan but as of now they do). The lord had long charcoal black hair and the lady had a sort of grayish hair color. Tsui and Kagome hugged before ordering another servant to send them to their rooms. The lord informed her that their son will be arriving in a couple of days because of some business that he had to take care of.

After Lord Tykariu and Lady Tsui went to their rooms the final lord arrived. (im sure you can guess who it is). Lord Kouga of the Northern lands arrived last (I can't remember if ive already introduced him but here he is). Lord Kouga is a wolf demon with long black hair tied in a high ponytail and beautiful azure eyes. He gave Kagome a deep bow and took her hand and kissed it gently. He gave her one of his famous smirks and stood up again to walk to his room following a servant.

Sesshomaru looked at this with disgust not liking him one bit. A hour or so later Naraku showed up and Kagome growled and said "Naraku what the hell are you doing here? I kicked you out you are no longer welcome in my own". Naraku just chuckled and said "Dearest Kagome I am a powerful male and I am interested in winning the right to mate you. Besides who else would have suggested this to your grandfather but me?" He laughed and walked away. Kagome let out a deep growl and Sesshomaru walked up behind her to rub her shoulders trying to calm her down. She slowly stopped growling and they went to the dining area where everyone will proceed to dine and then the young men will be presented and the rules of the game will be explained.

**A/N: Wow a little over two pages. I think that deserves a round of applause. ******** I also added a bit of romance to this chapter and if anyone had any ideas about the fighting and stuff then please let me know. Also I am not updating till I get at least 5 reviews if I get more then even better so please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Ch

Ch. 12

A/N: I am so happy with all of the reviews that I have received. It has definitely made my day happier. Now about the previous chapter. I made a very bad mistake. I accidently made Kouga a lord. So I am changing it back to general and Naraku is the lord that I accidently made Kouga to be. anyway on with the story and a new chapter.

That evening after the lords and their sons and wives got settled they went down to the dining area for dinner. Kagome and Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang were already seated at the head of the table and waited as the rest of the demons found their spots and sat down. After everyone was situated and comfortable she stood up to say "as everyone knows, the reason that you're here is for the mating ceremony and the fight that will soon commence. I will have the captain of my guards Kouga explain the rules" (again sorry that I forgot that detail in the previous chapter).

He came forward from the back of the room and he stood beside Kagome, he looked at everyone and said "The battles begin tomorrow. There shall be no weapons. It is only hand to hand combat. Anyone who breaks this rule is instantly disqualified from the fights. Tomorrow is basically a way for the males who want to fight to show off and to find out just how powerful their rivals are. Kagome and the women will stay in the palace. This is so that she will have no idea who she will be fighting in 3 days time. The male who wins will only have an hour of rest before having to dominate a well rested strong female demon. So rest and prepare for the fight that shall soon commence my lords." And without further ado Kouga stood up and walked out of the room followed by Kagome and the rest of the group.

The next day as all the men prepared for the fighting that will soon commence Kagome sat stuck in her room along with Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Rin, and Shippou. She smiled glad to have some company while waiting for the ladies of the other lands to join them and try to ignore the sounds of battle that would soon begin. All the quickly a gong began to sound, calling the males down to the arena.

When the various demons arrived Kouga and Kagome's grandfather (anyone know his name?) where standing the middle. They told the males to pair up into groups of 4 so that each male will be able to fight and the one that defeats the other 3 will be the victor of that group. The each heir(s) will need to be paired with 3 other males so that the sons wont all be fighting each other till later on if they make it that far anyway. Gradually the males fought and soon there were 6 males left of the rest of the groups. Kouga stepped forward and told them to go and rest up for the next day.

A/N: I know that it isn't much but I just wasn't sure how to create this chapter. I will try to make the next one longer and better


	14. Chapter 14

Ch

Ch. 13

A/N: I would like to think Twisted Priestess for being with the story and being a huge support since the very beginning. And thanks to wielderofthe keyblade () or RandomGlompGirl on for writing the fight scenes, which I suck at!

Assistant Author's note: Slight Yaoi and it is my fault, you're welcome fan girls! 

The next day all of the males went down to the fighting arena. The final 6 were in the center of the bowl shaped area and were standing several feet apart from each other. The final contestants were Lords Yuki, Kyo, Naraku, the final lord to arrive is Kygaromaru (also a Puma), then there is Duke Wykariu a snake and a young male called Euroichi (a lesser dog).

Kouga stood before the men and gave them their instructions "There will be three fights. The men will be put into groups of two. The way we will decide who goes first will be that I will pick a number between 1 and 100. The team that guesses the closes will go first and so on. The other two will wait on the sidelines and they will not be allowed to talk to each other or anything until it is their turn to fight. No one shall interfere. Now Kyo and Wykarui shall be the first to fight. Then Yuki and Naraku and finally Kygaromaru and Euroichi. Kyo, Wykarui you have an hour to prepare. Remember its just hand to hand combat. You can use claws and other such as long as they are a part of your body. The rest shall wait in separate rooms until it is their time to come. You will know by the sound of a gong. It's rather difficult to not miss it. Now Gentlemen good luck." With that very long speech over Kouga walked out of the fighting area and to a special area for him and the other lords' fathers. The other young men who lost were also in the stands and they were betting on who would win.

As Kyo and Wykarui got ready for the fight, both glaring at each with eyes, fiercely staring into tawny and emeralds; both judging, measuring, and trying to understand their opponent's first move. With a flurry and a flash of orange, Kyo attacked first, ferocity and power going into his first round-off kick. Wykarui merely dodged, and then turned and dragged razor sharp claws into the skin of his back. Kyo growled angrily, and then quickly attempted to do the same, but was caught off guard as his fingers hit toughened skin. He issued a rather demeaning curse about the skin of snake demons, finally remembering his lessons.

As their deadly dance continued, nails digging into skin, teeth finding flesh, blood weeping from wounds inflicted by the opponent. Both contenders sporting wounds both minor and serious, neither stopped both knowing the price of their defeat. Finally though, Wykarui saw an opening, a miniature one, but an opening nonetheless. With the speed of a thousand striking cobras, he went to land a clawed hand into Kyo's neck. He was suddenly stopped. Kyo, had a hand in his gut, slowly pulling it out and with a satisfied grin, pushed him to the ground.

"Game." The gathered crowd went nuts.

Next in the arena, after the unconscious body of Wykarui was removed, was Yuki and Naraku entered.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you." Naraku grinned challengly.

"Don't expect you too." Yuki grinned back, and then danced out of the way as Naraku went to land a fist into his gut. Yuki quickly countered grabbing the wrist, and pulling it down as he sent a foot into his face. Naraku turned on the heel of his foot, dropped to his haunches and dragged his foot across the floor, connecting with the ankles of the Tiger demon. The tiger demon looked like he was about to fall, but gave quite a show when he landed on his hands, did a flip, and caught the other demon off guard by landing not only one round-off kick to the face, but three in succession. There was a very muffled 'Not the face' from under the tiger's foot, but he was persistent as they began grappling at each other's face, keeping the other at bay as they barely dodged the fists trying to connect with their noses.

As the crowd watched eagerly, they didn't notice Yuki's tail moving with a mind of its own. Yuki finally landed a claw into the cheek of his opponent, and then his tail wrapped around his ankle and pulled his feet from underneath of him. Naraku landed with an undignified grunt on his back, and then a foot on his neck meant he had to submit.

Kygaromaru and Euroichi both stalked into the arena, a dog verses cat battle was sure to insure. No witty banter between them as they both lunged at each other. Claws flashed as they dug into flesh, a yelp or a hiss from both of them escaped on occasion as they fought fiercely, a rivalry even deeper then what was at stake. As both moved, it was evident to see that neither would win nor loose. But the dog got cocky, as Euroichi went to flip out of the way of one of the cat's claws; he was caught by Kygaromaru's tail, and fell flat on his back onto the ground, then as it brought him back within striking range as he dragged fierce claws down his chest, hitting major life-giving veins as he did. The dog scrapped at the cat's face, barely getting his jugular in his throat. Suddenly though, the cat got a little surprise as he felt lips brush across his own. He startled, and all went still as both stared at each other. Emerald confused ones staring into cocky confident golden ones.

"Are you two done?" A rather brash voice sounded above them. Both turned heads until they saw a rather annoyed Koga, crossed arms, foot tapping, and a very un-amused expression on his face.

"Maybe." The cat licked at one of the wounds on the dog's face.

"You both are disqualified, so GO GET A ROOM!!" They both got up, and walked from the arena, an awkward silence following them as the spectators watched the curious pair disappear into the castle.

_Meanwhile_

Kagome sat in her room with the other ladies and women. All of them keeping her company and to help each other through it all. They all winced in unison as they heard blasts and boos and the such. None of them had any idea what was going and who won or lost. Kagome sighed itching for the battle. Today she was dressed in a pale blue and white fighting kimono. She kept her eyes on the arena even though she knew she wouldn't know anything. Lady Kisa held her hand silently hoping that one of her sons would win and not some low class demon.

_Back to the fight_

"After these very…. Interesting battles," Koga began, mainly referring to the one between Kygaromaru and Euroichi. "We have two finalists, Yuki and Kyo, who will win in this battle between twin brothers? The battle will begin in ten minutes after we clean the arena." Koga announced to the crowd, getting a mixture of roars of approval and boos of disapproval.

Ten minutes went by as a flash to the two brothers, despite being bitter to each other, they both disliked the idea of fighting each other. Koga went out into the ring, announced them to the audience present and they both walked out. They'd grown up together, hell, they'd seen what the other could bring.

"Begin!" They both lunged at each other. Never had any in the realm seen something so violent. They both automatically went for the face, both knowing that the other relied on sight to be fully aware of what their opponent was about to do. Both connected with an eye, crimson decorated their claws as they went at any other vital spot.

A minute later found the brothers battered and bloody, many wounds decorating

Their bodies as they circled each other. More then pride was on the line, the right to gloat, to rule and of course to rub their victory into the other's face was all at stake. Blood was in their eyes from their wounded eyes.

"Well little brother, we'd better finish this quick." Yuki hissed, ignoring the blood pouring from where his brother had landed a clawed foot into his side, hitting his kidney.

"Then just quit." Kyo lunged again, all he knew was he needed to win. Yuki took this advantage, dodged quickly, and grabbed his neck from behind, and sending him into the ground with earth shattering force. The stadium grew quiet for the second time that day, the smoke eventually cleared as one stood up, and walked away.

"AND THE WINNER IS…. YUKI!!" The crowd cheered as Koga held up the battered twin's wrist in victory.

Kagome heard the roar and new that it was time. Kouga came in to her room and told her its time. The other ladies gave her hugs and she tried not to smirk knowing that she was going to kick some butt. She had no idea who won since Kouga wouldn't talk but she saw a slight blush on his face and she decided not to ask.

As they walked toward the stadium she coud smell the blood getting stronger. Before she could enter Kouga pulled her aside "Now my lady please be easy on the one that won. He is very injured from his fight and im nto sure how much more he will take." Kagome just laughed maniacally "Kouga my dear you should know that I never go easy on anyone. He should be able to fight as many as people as possible and still be able to fight me. If he can't then he is not worthy to be a mate of mine. And besides he should be able to come home and have his way with me no matter happened before". Kouga just blushed and walked quickly into the stadium with a smirking Kagome behind him.

"And now the final battle has come. Kagome has been well rested while the male who did win is still weak. Now if everyone will give a round of applause for the Lady Kagome." Everyone clapped and some males wolf whistled. Kagome knew her cue and walked in giving everyone a million watt smile. She looked for her opponent who was standing on the other end of the stadium.

Yuki saw her and his jaw dropped as did the rest of the males in the stadium. Excluding Kouga of course. She walked forward and she gave the infamous evil grin. They each took a battle stance and Yuki shook a bit from the blood loss. When Kouga said begin Kagome just stood there and let her demonic power ingulf poor Yuki. She made sure that his demon could feel just how powerful she is and how much more stronger she is than Yuki. Yuki felt himself begin to fall down to his knees from the strength that her demon was showing. The girl just laughed "Now Yuki are you going to just give up or am I going to have to really teach you how to fight?" Yuki just shook his head and bowed in defeat.

Kouga walked forward and took her hand and held it up "Gentlemen Kagome is the strongest demoness. Now she will decide on who her mate will be."

TBC

A/N: I know it wasn't much of a fight scene but I figured Yuki would be to weak from his fight with his brother to really want to fight. RandomGlompGirl has informed me that if you are interested she is thinking of writing a little Yaoi story of her own about Kygaromaru and Euroichi. She is not sure when she will have it posted but please do not flame her. Now please hit the pretty button below and write a review so that I can let her know how u felt about the fighting because that's what she wrote. I wrote everyone else well I also wrote the final battle. No update until at least 5. Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top review. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ch

Ch. 14

A/N I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait. I was just trying to make this good even though I don't think I did a good job. So please read and review.

A/N: another thing there is going to be a lemon in this but this is going to be my first so please don't be to mean in your criticism. I will let you know

_Last Time_

_Kouga walked forward and took her hand and held it up "Gentlemen Kagome is the strongest demoness. Now she will decide on who her mate will be."_

Now

Kagome smiled and walked to the center of the stadium "Gentlemen I am sure you are all wondering who I will pick. Well I pick Sesshomaru Higurashi to be my mate. I know he is a human but there is a way to turn him into a demon so that we can be together forever." She completely ignores the uproar of the demons as Sesshomaru at first stares at her like a deer caught in headlights but then he stands up and goes to the stadium where Kagome is. She runs over to him and jumps into his arms. He catches her in surprise " I love you Sesshomaru" she whispers for only his ears alone. Sesshomaru smiles and gives her a big passionate kiss on the mouth glad that such a sweet beautiful demoness has chosen him. Kouga smirks as he watches the two lovebirds making out.

Kagome finally breaks away from him " Now that everyone knows who I have picked the mating ceremony shall take place in a month's time. It shall probably take that long to turn Sesshomaru into a demon, teach him our customs and ways, teach him about the taiyoukai court and about how to be a good demon lord. It should probably also take that long to prepare everything. If you wish to come see Kouga and he shall figure it all out. Now Sesshomaru and I have some things to talk about so be on your marry way and go to your various homes. You shall receive invitations in two weeks time." And without further ado she began to walk out of the stadium with Sesshomaru in tow.

The minute she and Sesshomaru left everyone began to talk. Some where questioning her choice while others were jealous of a mere mortal. Everyone wondered how a human could have captured the most coldhearted woman's heart who also is a human hater. Kouga just smiled knowing that she made the right choice and he began to leave the area.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sesshomaru were laughing as they entered the palace. The other ladies smiled when they saw that she picked Sesshomaru and she left him to their mercy while she went out to search for a good area for the mating to take place. She had to make sure that she found the perfect area so that she and her soon to be mate could have plenty of privacy. When she found the place she wanted she ran back to the palace and had several of her most trusted servants go to the spot to construct a building and then to put barriers around it so that no demons would be able to interfere and no one would be able to see here or smell what was going on, on the other side of the barrier unless their mistress wanted them to come in no one would be able to come in.

While this was happening the servants where preparing Sesshomaru for what was going to happen. They first bathed him special scents that would help Kagome identify him during the time period of which the mating would commence.

After Kagome came back she was also bathed in special scents and they were both put in special kimonos and hakamas. Hers was a beautiful white silk kimono with silver embroidery on it and a silver dog that started at her left shoulder and twisted around until the tail ended at her stomach on the right side.

Sesshomarus outfit was an entirely silver hakamas and pants with white embroidery also in the shape of a dog but with a human beside the dog (does that make sense?) they walked down to the main hall a train of servants following. Sesshomaru looked around in awe at what the servants had done they had completely decorated with the stairs and the hall with white flowers and white and silver cloth.

He recognized some of the flowers such as lilies roses gardenias and others like it but there was many that he had never seen before and was impressed with how much effort everyone had put into this.

Kagome smiled at the beautiful site of all of the flowers and how beautiful everything was. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and everyone cheered and through pink and red petals while they walked out of the doors. "Hold my hand tighter Sesshy and get ready for lift off". Sesshomaru looked at her wonderingly but he squeezed her hand and she took off in her cloud.

She smiled at him and he at her glad that they can be together forever at last and they began to kiss before Kagome pulled away "Not until we get to our special place we don't want to crash now do we? We will have all the time in the world to do stuff like that after we get there" "where is there Kags?" "Oh you will see soon. We will arrive in about 15 minutes"

When they arrived Sesshomaru gasped at the site that befell them. It was a little castle with female guards and servants standing by the gates to welcome them there. Kagome smiled and led Sesshomaru in giving him a mini tour which made his jaw drop at how beautiful the mini castle "Kags why are there only females here?" "oh Sesshy its because male demons would try to do something in a bit and females wouldn't dare challenge their mistress anyway this is where we will be staying for a couple of weeks until the mating ceremony is complete." After that statement she led them both to a pair of golden doors. She smiled when she heard him gasp "Look here Sesshomaru here on the doors if you look close enough is engravings of two dog demons. This is the same doors that my parents used for their mating house. I hope you like the enterior" "im sure I will like anything you have done my dear" he smiled at her and kagome blushed a bit before she quickly pushed open the doors and showed him around inside. When they reached another pair of golden doors she turned to him "Sesshomaru this is going to be our room. I need to go down to the servants to give them instructions why don't you go in and look around and make yourself comfortable? I know this is all new to you and I want it to be perfect". "oh dear sweet kags everything is perfect right now because im with you" (sorry if it's a little to mushy).

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the mouth before opening the door and leaving Sesshomaru to explore on his own. He discovered that there was a huge bed that could fit several people on it and still have room. The floor was made of marble and was covered by many fur pelts to keep away the chill. He discovered that they had their own personal hot spring as well a very beautiful view of the gardens.

Kagome walked down to the kitchen areas and told the servants what to prepare and she warned them not to mess with the mating they just laughed and told her to enjoy Sesshomaru, which caused Kagome to walk quickly out of the room bright red and the female servants tittering. Sesshomaru was in the middle of changing into his mating outfit when Kagome came in still slightly red faced and muttering about servants who speak more than they should when Sesshomaru walked up to her and hugged her.

She jumped about a mile high and she turned and hugged him "Sesshomaru is it bad that I'm really nervous about this?" "No sweetling because I am too. How about we take this slowly so that we can truly enjoy this?" Kagome nodded and leaned forward a bit and began to kiss him slowly and tentatively hoping he responds. Sesshomaru was a bit shocked at first but then began to become an active participant by kissing her back and hugging her more tightly to him.

_Start of Lemon_

Slowly but surely the two lovebirds became more and more passionate in their kissing until both were breathless and completely turned on by each other. Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss so they both could breath and during this brief rest period he began to remove his lovely brides' kimono while she removed his hakamas (isn't that what males wore back then?) Both tentative and a bit scared but sure that this was the right thing to do. After they removed each others clothing Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms and they began to kiss again as he walked over to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed and looked down at her saying thanks to whatever God decided to be kind to him and allow him the pleasure of being with her.

Kagome sat up and ran her hands up her husbands chest and onto his broad muscular shoulders. She gently pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss him again with ten times more passion than before which was pretty passionate to begin with. They explored the others bodies to find out what made them sigh and moan and squeak either with pleasure or because it was a ticklish spot.

Sesshomaru grinned when he discovered that he hardly had any squeak spots while Kagome had practically ten squeak spots and pleasure spots. They both sat up on the bed and she bent down and began to rub Sesshomaru's already nearly erect penis (I am not using the slang terms in this just a little FYI). The young male groaned with pleasure as she got him harder and harder. He decided to return the pleasure by stroking her breasts with his long fingers causing Kagome to gasp at how wonderful that felt.

After a bit he got bored and decided to run his hands down her flat stomach and to her soft mound touching it gently hoping she likes it. He got his answer when she let out a soft moan and smiled going to her nether region and gently touching the entrance to her vagina. When she let out another moan he found her clitoris and started to gently rub it causing sparks of pleasure to run through Kagome's body at the light contact down below. She jumped at the first spark but then she was ready for the next couple of them and she went back to rubbing him making Sesshomaru as hard as a rock.

After she felt he was sufficiently hard she bent down to taste his tip with the very tip of her tongue causing the young male to jump and let out a soft groan of appreciation as she swirled her tongue around the tip never going farther than that and never putting more in her mouth. Kagome smirked up at him and began to lick him covering his entire penis with her saliva not wanting to hurt herself when they finally made love. She smiled to herself at that thought and continued to lick him until his penis was completely was completely wet and he was practically begging her to stop with the teasing.

Sesshomaru was so excited that he had to hold himself back from doing something they might regret. He wanted Kagome to be happy so he decided to let her do this at her own pace hoping that she will quickly get to the lovemaking. He groaned as he felt her lick his manhood till he felt that he was going to blow right then and there. Kagome decided to not have that happen by pushing him back onto the bed and she very slowly slid him into her. She bent down so they could continue to kiss while she got used to his width and length.

They both sighed with relief when she slid down to his hilt. They stayed still for a couple of minutes both getting used to this new and quite pleasant feeling that this new position created. When Kagome felt she had enough time to adjust she began to ride him slowly at first till they started to have a rhythm and then she gradually started riding him faster and faster till he decided to switch positions and he flipped them over so that he could take her. They kissed and went faster and faster till first Sesshomaru let out a yell and came in her. A couple of minutes into it and Kagome screamed and orgasmed all over him. Her scream could be heard all over and the world knew that they finally became one.

A couple of hours later Kagome woke up Sesshomaru and said that now was the time for the final part of the mating ceremony. He asked her what it was while he traced lazy circles on her tummy. She grinned and told him that it might hurt. He didn't ask but he gasped in pain when she suddenly but him on the shoulder and drank his blood. She then bit herself on the shoulder and told him to lick it up. He looked at her like she was crazy but he licked her cut. "Now Sesshomaru you will live as long as I live. We have the same lifespan and you might gain a few powers. I am not sure though because I have never seen a human-demon intermarriage before. Do you want to stay here for a few more days till we regain our strength after our mating or do you just want to go back home?" "Well frankly my dear I would much rather stay here for a few more days because then I can do this and this" While he spoke he began to rub her vagina and touch her chest making her giggle and reach down to rub his penis again. They continued these shenanigans for almost a month. Getting to know one another and finding out what made eachother tick and giggle and moan.

Meanwhile a certain evil hanyou decided to pay a certain beautiful female demoness's grandfather a visit.

A/N wow this was almost 5 pages I give myself a pat on the back. Please Review Authors love it when they receive feedback. Again please don't be to harsh this was my first sex scene after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 15

A/N thank you for the alerts and favs. I have a semi low self esteem and I really believe that getting reviews makes me feel better. Just tell me what you think of the story so far or any changes u want to bring about.

Naraku knocked on Lord Higurashi's office. When he said enter the younger half-demon came storming in "You bastard you said that Kagome would be mine." Lord Higurashi smiled "Naraku I never promised you that. I just said it would be easier for you to get Kagome if I called that out on her. But as you can see she is the best, the strongest and just frankly doesn't deserve you Naraku. Now it is late at night and I need my sleep. My daughter and new son-in-law should be home. I suggest you leave now Naraku Kagome will not be happy to see a strange male in her territory. Female Inuyouakai are very protective of their territory and their mate."

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up in their bed after their intense lovemaking of the night before. He smiled when he saw that his beloved Kagome was still sound asleep. Sesshomaru went to the bathroom to wash his face and when he did he noticed some remarkable changes.

His skin was a lot paler than normal, he had a blue crescent moon shape on his forhead and he had two purple stripes on each cheek (that is how he looks right? Correct me if im wrong) he looked down at this hands and saw purple swirls on each wrist and he had claws instead of nails.

He also noticed his hair had grown considerably longer over night (he now looks like the Sesshomaru we all know and love so dearly). He ran into the bedroom and shook Kagome awake. She muttered and rolled over but then she smelled a demon. She nearly attacked him before she realized that he smelled like mate.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was now a demon such as herself. She smiled up at him "Sesshomaru I think you might have become a demon during the mating process. That has been known to happen when youkai and human mate together. Lets go home so that we can get some training done my beloved."

So saying that she kissed him deeply and got up. "another thing Sesshomaru now that you're a demon you are going to have to learn our ways and also to prepare for pups. I don't believe we coupled last night. Demon sex is a lot more vigorous mainly do to the fact that demons last longer and we don't have to worry so much about hurting. After she said that it took all of her power to resist wanting to fuck Sesshomaru right then and there. But first she decided that they had better get home to train Sesshomaru to be a demon lord.

A/N I know it wasn't long but you will get a longer one if you review. Please its what makes us happy. Even if you don't like it please comment. Give me good advice.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 16 The Ice Queen

A/N thank you all who have reviewed. Please continue your reviewing. That's what helps us writers keep on going.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got back to the palace riding on her kii (that's what it is right?) cloud her grandfather andservants ran forward to hug them. Her grandfather asked where the mark was and she turned her neck to show where Sesshomaru had bit her.

Everyone cheered and then gasped when they saw that Sesshomaru was also a demon now. They were lead into the palace while Kagome explained what she think had happened during their mating. However before she could get very far in she was hugged tightly by both Shippou and Rin.

Both of them shrieking at how much they had missed their mommy and all the great thigns they did to Jaken. Said imp walked up to his lady and get on his knees and bowed "please great mistress Kagome please never leave me alone with them again. They are menaces do you see what they did to me milady?" Kagome didn't answer him but stepped on him while following the children inside.

She turned to her retainer "if I ever hear you speak a bad word about my children again you will not live to regret it." Everyone shivered at the cold hard glint in her eyes.

Her grandfather just shook his head "Stupid Jaken you should have known not to insult the pups of a demoness. Especially a newly mated strong demoness like my granddaughter". Everyone began to laugh while the little imp stood up and ran after his mistress hoping she will tell him to do something.

_Meanwhile_

Naraku saw his lovely lady return with that stupid human man. He didn't notice that Sesshomaru had something different about him however as he made his plans to get rid of the human so that he can pup Kagome and rule the world with her at his side. He stayed in the distance so that none of the other demons would notice him.

Suddenly he smirked as he thought of a brilliant plan. He left on his cloud of miasma to head back to his lair where his evil creatiosn would soon come be.

_Meanwhile_

Kagome showed Sesshomaru to their new quarters where the pups also had rooms. The young new demon gaped wide mouthed at jus thow big her rooms were and how many. Kagome explained to him that as the soon to be lady of the western lands these rooms are for them.

They are only for the lord and lady and no one else. Her grandfather has pretty big rooms himself but not nearly as big or has as much of the grandeur as hers. Both Sesshomaru and the children's mouths dropped to the floor. Sesshomaru more than theirs because he had never seen such rooms before.

Kagome sent the children in to explore while she showed Sesshomaru the master bedroom. His eyes glinted when he saw how big and comfortable looking the bed is. He looked over at her with a lecherous grin and before he tackled Kagome and they both landed on the bed. She let out a shriek of laughter and before she knew it he was kissing her on the mouth and half of her clothing was off.

Sesshomaru latched himself onto one of her nipples and began to suck while she removed his hakamas and rubbing him into a very hard, hard on. However before they could continue a certain little green imp came barging in yelling for his two charges. Once he saw the state that his mistress was in he turned as red as a tomato and backed out of the room trying to evade the pillows and occasional vase that was thrown in his direction.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at eachother and began to laugh. Once they were calm they dressed again and went to collect the children for dinner. However they didn't realize that evil was lurking in the forest waiting for a moment to attack. They were just seating down when suddenly screams were heard in the distance.

A/N so how was that? Who is it that's attacking? A cookie to whoever guesses right. Also if anyone has any ideas for the direction I should take this? Also any ideas for what I should do next? I love your reviews they keep me running.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 17.

Kagome and Sesshomaru ran to the battlements to see who dared disturb their time with their family. What they saw even made Kagome want to throw up. Outside the bodies of all of the guards that were on duty that night were dead. She could see and smell blood everywhere.

At the epicenter of the death and destruction stood a pretty young woman wearing a black and green kimono with blood red eyes and a feather in her hair. Kagome let out a low deep growl when she smelled Naraku on her. "Who are you and why did you kill my guards."

The other girl just smirked "So you are the demoness that my lord has been so obsessive about. You may call me Kagura the wind sorceress." Kagome bared her teeth "Well Kagura who is your master? Your scent is that of Naraku." Kagura just laughed "Wow bravo Kagome you figured it out. Yes I serve Naraku and he has sent me to kill you now DANCE OF BLADES".

She waved her hand which held a fan and whip like winds were sent to Kagome who blocked them with her twin swords. Kagome glared at her "How dare you try to come here and kill me and my family. Your lord is a dirty low life. I wont kill you but I want you to deliver a message. I want you to tell that low life idiot that he will never win."

With those words she sent an attack of her blade kiteramaru at the wind sorceress forcing her into the air and she waited till she heard the telltale boom of the girl landing from her brief flight.

_Meanwhile_

Naraku hissed with anger when he saw all of this through the mirror of a young albino girl with black eyes. He looked at the girl "Kanna go get your older sister. That bitch is going to pay for hurting my child. I think I will pay a little visit to her after you return with Kagura now go." Kanna nodded and left to get her big sister wondering what her father was going to do to Kagome.

_Back at the palace_

Kagome was knashing her teeth at the loss of many good soldiers. When Rin and Shippou tried to see what happened she growled at them in a warning to stay inside. They did recognizing that she didn't want them to see whatever horrors were outside.

The young demoness ordered the servants to gather up the bodies and to burn them individually and put the ashes in little pots so they will always be remembered. Sesshomaru helped them and wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively while she tried to remain strong in front of everyone.

She knew that this wasn't the end of things so she went to talk to Kouga her general about security. She had a suspicion he would try to either hurt her or Sesshomaru or even the children so she wanted to be prepared for the worst.

A/N Wow I have certainly been on a role lately. I guess its because of my lovely reviewers. Please continue writing them. That's what helps bring out the chapters faster. I am not sure how I did with this one.


	19. Chapter 19

CH. 18

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I would just like to warn you in advance that Naraku is remembering in this update. Its basically to explain why Kagome had hated and things like that. Please review.

Naraku let out a low growl as he saw what Kagome was doing. He knew he would have to take evasive action if he wanted Kagome. However now it has turned into an act of revenge and not 'love' as he thought in his mind. He knew he would always love her but now he wanted her death. He hadn't wanted her to marry that lowlife human. He knew it was only a matter of time before she was carrying that stupid humans pups.

Naraku sent Kanna to get Kagura so that she could be healed. He knew that she was only a toy for him to use but at the same time he felt a strange affection to her. Almost the desire to protect the wind sorceress. Naraku looked out a window in his room to contemplate his revenge for the 'betrayal' of Kagome. He remembered from when they were younger, mere children.

_Flashback_

They would always play pranks on the urchin mortal children. They both knew of how powerful they were as practically demon royalty. The only thing that held them back was the fact that Kagome's father loved a human woman whom both children despised.

He could remember Kagome ranting and raving about how stupid humans were and how much she wished her father would come to his senses and get rid of the impudent ningen.

He and Kagome would always plot together. But then after her father died trying to save the human girl and his half breed son she was stuck with them as well as her grandfather before she could be old enough to take the throne and be ruler of the western lands as Lady Kagome.

After this incident they spent several decades making the young half breed also known as Inuyasha as miserable as possible. They were always making fun of him and as soon as it was acceptable she threw her step mother and half brother out to her relatives.

Izayoi tried to reason with the young demoness but naturally of course it never worked. Naraku remembered that he and Kagome would continue to torment the mortal children and eventually she earned the term "Ice Bitch" which later turned to "Ice Queen".

If the people here still called her the former were killed for insulting the new lady. Naraku continued to help Kagome with her persona but it seemed that she never figured out his love for her.

But then the half breed came with those mortals. Naraku could never figure out just how Sesshomaru managed to melt the heart of ice and break down the walls that he had worked so hard to cultivate against the human race.

He had wanted her to hate humans forever but now it seemed as though she was somewhat getting along with Inuyasha. Finally he wasn't able to win against the fight that her grandfather had set up with his advice of course. But somehow he still lost her.

Naraku growled softly, menacingly as he plotted his revenge. He wouldn't allow his love for her to impede this. He was able to convince himself that this was for her own good that he was doing this.

A/N I know its not very long but I wanted to update soon. I am sorry if this reminds you of Takemaru for the second Inuyasha movie but I had just watched it and somehow he stole into my thoughts and took over. He has lived vicariously through Naraku. Please review and I will update soon. hugs


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 19

A/N well I would like to thank the one person who reviewed and this chapter goes to her. **Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil**

Kagome was talking with her guards about ways to keep Naraku out. She felt some tears run down her face as she remembered Naraku as her childhood friend and now adversary. She felt two strong arms wrap around her gently and she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Kagome are you alright? You look worried." Kagome smiled up at him and kissed him gently on the mouth. "I am fine Sesshy I'm just a little worried about what Naraku has planned and all that jazz such as how are we going to stop him from hurting anyone else." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his hug slightly before he turned to give some orders to some of the guards to tighten the watch.

Kagome walked off to give orders to Kouga about battling Naraku. He looked at her in surprise till she explained that she and Naraku were child hood friends. The wolf leader shook his head feeling sorry for the girl for having to fight her comrade but knew that Naraku was probably even more devious and lethal than Kagome would probably like to give him credit for. She glared at the wolf and Kouga hugged her gently.

_Meanwhile_

Naraku was staring into a little mirror that Kanna held up and laughed "it seems my beauty is already planning for my attack. Kudos to her but she has no idea who she is dealing with." He turned to Kagura "darling how are you feeling after that mean lady hurt you?"

Kagura stuck her tongue out at him "you can't fool me Naraku. I know what your scheming and I wont do whatever it is that you are thinking in that insane head of yours." Naraku just chuckled "Au Contraire fruit of my loins I am just feeling very fatherly today and don't get used to it. I won't forgive you for those mean words Kagura."

She shivered "fatherly or not I refuse to help you attack Lady Kagome's castle. I wouldn't mess with her if I was you." "Well I am not you and you are not me. So there." Naraku sticks his tongue out at her and flounced out of the room. Kagura just shook her head wondering if her master lost his mind.

Naraku went to his private rooms and looked over several maps trying to plan the best means of attacking that demoness that wounded him so. He smiled as he also looked through the blue prints of Kagome's castle smirking about how Kagome will have no idea she has a traitor in her own domain.

A/N I hope this is better than the last one. Merry Christmas and please Review. Let that be my Christmas present from you to me


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 20

A/N hmm im thinking my story is becoming unpopular. Please please please please review. It makes me very happy if you do.

Naraku had Kanna sneak into the castle sense she was the only one that didn't have a demonic aura and thus undetectable by the castle guards. She walked through the halls to the servants quarters. Kanna approached a young female neko who stood up and walked up to her.

Kanna led the girl to a more private location away from prying eyes. the neko girl told Kanna all that she knew so far and Kanna told the girl Naraku's orders. She cringed at the thought of the lady's rage if she were to find out but Kanna reminded her of her duty to keep the bloodline pure under orders from Naraku.

_Meanwhile_

There was hell brewing in the castle of the moon. The lady couldn't understand what was going on. 5 times in the night she ran to the bathing chambers and vomited. Each time Sesshomaru came with her to hold her hair up. At first Kagome thought it was blood poisoning till the healer was called and she did a scan.

When the healers eyes lit up with happiness and Kagome threatened to kill the healer if she didn't tell her. When the healer did tell her Kagome's eyes lit up with happiness and she ran outside to transform into her true form.

She pointed her nose to the sky and howled with happiness. As soon as Naraku heard this howl he recognized it for what it was and he had Kanna who was back by then to hold up the mirror so he could see just what was going on in the house of the moon (that is what its called right?). He saw Kagome and Sesshomaru jumping up and down and her shrieking with happiness and then to see them turn into their dog forms.

He grabbed Kanna's mirror and threw it to the wall growling "oh that bitch is going to pay for that betrayal. How dare she do something that like that to me." Kagura came in at that moment "well Naraku I don't think she meant to do that to you. She and the new lord love each other so just leave them be." "shut up Kagura I don't need your sarcasm or your lip today. Just go away".

Kagura nodded and did just that. She flew to the castle and landed in a whirlwind. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome to protect her and he growled "what do you want Kagura? Are you here to hurt Kagome?"

Kagura just shook her head "no you fool I am here to join Lady Kagome. I am here to warn her and I wish to see her so move." Kagome pushed Sesshomaru to the side and walked up to Kagura "wind sorceress Kagura why do you wish to speak to me?"

Kagura dropped down to one knee in reverence "my lady I fear you are in grave danger. Lord Naraku wishes to kill your mate for he thinks this human now demon is going to ruin the noble bloodline of the Inu. He wishes it was he who was your mate and he is willing to do anything to make you his."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome began to growl in anger. Kagura found herself being picked up by two sets of demon claws and one in particular wrapped around her neck "Kagura if you speak false then you shall die. Are you here as a spy or are you truly joining me."

Kagome shook Kagura and she dropped her "Lady Kagome I am here on my own. There is a spy though in your midst. She is a servant but I don't know what area. I believe Naraku has an entire group in your castles who are his spies."

Kagome growled and howled calling for her captain of the guards Kouga. He came running up to her and skidded to a stop blowing dirt and dust on a certain wind sorceress. He bowed "my lady what is the problem. And what is THAT doing here?"

He glared at Kagura remembering she was the reason for having lost so many guards. The girl looked down at the ground "I am sorry for killing many of your men. I regret it but I was forced to. I wish to help you defeat Naraku. He might change his plans but he is always prone to the dramatics. He loves to make a big scene." Kagome glared down at her "Tell Mr. Kouga what you just told us Kagura."

Kagura gulped "um Kouga Sama there is a group of traitors in the palace of the moon. I don't know who thought but I'm sure I would be able to tell which ones are the enemy." Kouga growled and called over his second in command and his assistant. After a few quick words with the two of them they split up to interrogate their underlings and to detect hints of lies.

Kagome then crouched down beside Kagura "you are going to go back to Naraku and play double agent. Let us know his movements and his plans so that we can defeat him." Kagome left no room for argument and Kagura nodded "I have just one request lady Kagome. I wish to be freed from that idiots grasp. I wish to become the wind. Free and able to go where I wish."

Kagome nodded "that's a pretty decent request. However when we do defeat him im sure you will be free. I need to call a counsel of lords for this. Even though Naraku is a lord he is becoming evil and must be stopped. I wish it wouldn't come to this though." Kagome looked at Kouga and he nodded understanding her silent request. Kagura jumped up in the air and started to fly off "oh and Lady Kagome your traitors are servants and are in the least likely of places to be found."

A/N how was it? I know its been like sence Christmas but I figure why not update and see if I get even 3 reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

I am so sorry to those who have enjoyed this story but I feel that the muse has deserted me. I am now going to put it up for adoption. I hate to desert a story but I feel that it might very well be for the best.


End file.
